


Good

by oldmountainsoul



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coma, M/M, Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe makes sure Finn doesn't wake up alone in his hospital room.  Spoiler warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

He’d watched her go, his heart wrenching just a little in his chest as she pressed a kiss to Finn’s forehead. It took him the few days until she’d left for him to work up the courage to go sit in his room--after all, what claim did he have on him, the big shot hero who’d given up everything he’d ever known to help a pilot he didn’t even know, just because it was the right thing to do. Hell, he’d only known him for a few hours at most, and there’d never been enough time to talk on the base, beyond the issue of the jacket (and oh did Finn look right in that jacket)--there was work to do, people to save--people like Rey. Rey, who’d had days with him, had far more claim on him than Poe did. Rey who was another Jedi, another hero, another myth come to life, almost.

 

Poe kept a silent vigil as Finn slept--he felt he owed it to him, after all, the man had saved his life. He studied that face, that sweet, eager, face that seemed to give everything about him away. He missed that enthusiasm, that life to him, the easy grin and the excitement and the laughter that came easily to him, even while they were running for their lives, and in spite of decades of abuse. He was a good man, Finn, one of the best he’d ever met (it’s hard to match anyone up against Han Solo, but if anyone could--it’d be Finn), and he didn’t deserve to wake up alone.

 

And Poe was right there, when Finn finally woke up, his heart leaping in his chest with sheer relief, swelling up inside him.

 

“Hey, Hotshot,” Poe grinned. “We’ve missed you around here,” he said, taking Finn’s hand in his and almost bursting with joy when Finn squeezed back. Good, he’s got some feeling in his hands, he told himself, though he couldn’t shake the thought of how good the other man’s hand felt in his.

 

“Good to be back, Poe,” Finn smiled, looking up, and when those dark eyes met Poe’s, the pilot all but melted. He’s alive, he’s awake, thank the Maker he’s gonna be okay.

 

 Finn’s brow furrowed for a moment as he looked around the room, searching for something.

 

“Where’s Rey?”

 

And Poe couldn’t help it when his heart sunk just a little in his chest, because of course, Rey means everything to him, of course he wants to know. “Your Jedi friend’s off to find Luke Skywalker, the man, the myth, the legend himself. It couldn’t wait. She was so worried about you, you know--we all were, Finn--but she’s left you in good hands. We’ve got the best medics in the Resistance here at the General’s personal request, and well, there’s the company of yours truly too, of course.”

 

“I really appreciate it, man,” Finn said, his grin practically splitting his face apart. “Off to the Jedi, huh? She’s gonna be so great, Poe. She’s gonna be so great,” and then his expression falters, just for a moment.

 

“I’ll miss her.”

 

“If she’s even half as good as you say she is, I think we’re all gonna miss her. I know BB-8 does,” Poe agreed, and wondered if maybe he’d held Finn’s hand too long, but Finn didn’t seem to mind, hadn’t pulled away, and he couldn’t help but think of how _right_ Finn’s hand felt in his, like it was supposed to be there.

 

“She’s good people. And she’s off to do great things--already showed us all up, busting herself out, giving Kylo Ren a smackdown--and she’s just gonna keep doing more.”

 

“Hey, I think we’ve all done pretty great for ourselves, hotshot. You rescued me, found BB-8, stole the Millennium Falcon, got BB-8 back here, busted into that base and got those shields down--and you found yourself a lightsaber and faced kriffing Kylo Ren _twice._ Don’t sell yourself short, knight in shining armor. _You’re_ good people, Finn.”

 

“None of that without a lot of help, a lot of it your help, Poe--and I definitely prefer your jacket to the shining armor,” Finn protested.

 

“You’re still kriffing amazing, hotshot. And I told you, it’s your jacket now, Finn. Looks better on you anyways,” Poe grinned, giving the other man’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m so glad you’re doing better.”

 

“Me too,” Finn said, his smile turning shy.

 

“I’ll have to check with a nurse, but think you’d be up for some food? You’ve been out for days, on nothing but nutrifluid. I could go grab something to bring back here for you.”

 

“Something solid and preferably not a Stormtrooper ration bar sounds nice, but… I really don’t want you to go just yet. Stay like this for a while? Just for a bit?” Finn asked hopefully, and Poe hoped he was reading that same familiar feeling in the other man’s voice, that it wasn’t just wishful feeling on his part.

 

“Of course. Anything you want, hotshot.”

 

 


End file.
